


The Biker's Dancer

by StaceyCuttie



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hell's Angels are located in locations, In now way am I insinuation that the Hell's Angels are involved with drugs and or guns or violence, One did guest star on SOA as a president in season 5, Other, Simply a work of fiction for the most part, non traditional dance training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyCuttie/pseuds/StaceyCuttie
Summary: Charlie was a part of Sons of Anarchy back in the day. He then became a nomad when he met Renee. Charlie Swan was murdered in front of his own daughter. His death brings the sons to town and trouble to Charming. Trouble meaning Bella Swan.





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Stephenie Myer and Kurt Sutter. The Washington State Nomads are in no way shape or form associated with drugs, guns, or the violence shown in this story. This story is a work of fiction. All rights reserved.

Charlie was a part of Sons of Anarchy back in the day. He was on a run when he met Renee in Arizona. He and Renee lived together in Charming for a bit until she became fed up with the lifestyle and forces him to make a choice, the club or her. He picks Renee because he's never had someone love him so fully. That’s when he becomes a nomad and moves to Arizona with Renee. 2 years later Renee Dyer becomes Renee Swan and Bella Swan is born only 1-year later. She had limited time with the sons because of Renee but when she did get to be around them...she thrived, especially around a short haired boy named Jaxson. At the young age, she learned how to change a tire, fix a broken rotator cuff etc. Renee couldn't stand the club by now and hated Bella being around Jax. So, she divorced Charlie. The club had his back no matter what, but he couldn't go back to that chapter. So, he took his belongings, said goodbye to SAMCRO and moved to Washington on the good graces of John Thomas Teller and The Washington State Nomads (Hell's Angels). The Hell's Angels needed a connection with the law enforcement in a small town by the name of Forks. Charlie saw it as a perfect place to lay low and still be himself, so he became chief. Years later Bella came to live with him and she met Edward Cullen. He tried, he really did but she just wouldn't give him a chance …he wasn't a certain blue-eyed, cigarette smoking biker. Edward's family kept trying to engage Bella but each time she let them down. They seemed to have some sort of obsession with the leather jacket, motorcycle riding girl. One-time Edward walked up on her smoking a cigarette after school while talking to Angela. Bella had had a rough day and was just trying to decompress a bit before the ride home and Edward came up to her and tried to convince her to stop smoking. Saying that it would end up killing her one day. She wouldn't hear it and ended up telling him off, ending her rant with " Why don't you take that fucking 9 inch stick out of your ass already!". From that day forward the Cullens left her alone. Bella Swan was 23 years old when she took the lives of 2 men and her father was murdered in front of her. This is where the story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

"Dad stop messing with your hair, it's going to look shitty no matter what!" Yelled the 23-year-old up the stairs with a smile as she jingled her keys.

"Shut it kid!" yelled back her biker chief of a father who had been messing with his hair for a good part of the morning. With an amused huff, Bella crossed her arms and scrunched her nose as her father lovingly ruffed up her hair.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to hog the bathroom Bells?" The 23-year-old shrugged to this as she started up the truck and pulled out of the driveway. Bella Swan had never been a high maintenance girl and mainly stuck to her painted-on jeans, t-shirts, boots and her leather jacket. It was a surprisingly nice day in Forks, it had been raining no stop recently but today the sun decided to make an appearance. On the way to the diner, the two spent the time catching up what's been going on in their lives recently. They had both become busy with their jobs, with Charlie there had been a home invasion on the Rez 2 weeks ago, no one was injured but it had been the wake-up call that the Rez needed. A lot of the older people on the council were convinced that it was such a safe place and had a sort of we protect our own mentality. Part of the reason that there was so much apprehension between some of the council members and Charlie was that of his affiliation with Sue Clearwater. She had lost Harry a couple years back, he was a known member of Devil's Angels and was shot dead one night on a run. That had messed Sue up for a long time and lost a lot of friends for Marrying into the club, but Charlie stuck by her side through it all. Harry and Sue Clearwater had known about Charlie's relationship with the club and that knowledge had made them all very close. Slowly but surely the feelings between Charlie and Sue had developed. Of course, they were taking it slow, neither of them would say it but they were both scared of getting hurt again.

As for Bella, she had started teaching more kids and she loved it. It was a small gym turned dance studio halfway from La Push. Renee had enrolled Bella in ballet at a young age but she never took to it the way Renee wanted her too. Bella had begun to "break away" from the strictness of ballet and went to the more contemporary side of dance. She never fit into Renee's perfect little ballerina that her mother wanted her to be, taking more after her dad (pissing off her mom). 6 months ago Bella started teaching kids of all ages dance, a lot of parents didn't want their kid to be taught by the girl who rides motorcycles and smokes cigarettes, but she was the only teacher for miles and didn't nearly charge as much as other people did. Her reason for teaching wasn't the money, it was never truly about money, not that the extra cash wasn't nice) it was about the kids. Bella loved watching their faces as they realized what they could do. 

Charlie wrapped his arm around Bella as they walked into the empty diner. 

" Hey Mel, how are the kids?" The chief asked beginning his normal conversation with his old friend. Melanie and her husband James had bought this diner years ago and it had thrived ever since. Becoming the heart of the small town of Forks. 

Halfway through their meal, The young girl noticed an out of place black Honda parked at the far end of the parking lot and 3 men in black suits walking up. They made no eye contact and sat in a booth in the same row. Bella and Charlie shared a look over their food as the men in black stood up and reached into his pocket. Charlie quickly knocked the gun from the man's hand while Bella went around him and went after the other 2 men. She yelled out as one managed to get a hit on her. The sound of his daughters yell drew Charlie's attention away from the other man to his daughter and in his distraction, he was shot. Everything stopped as Bella watched in horror as her father fell back. She scrambled to her feet, ripped off her jacket and tried to stop the bleeding. 

" No dad, please no!" The young women screamed as the blood began to seep out around the jacket. 

The sound had drawn Mel and she came running out with a shotgun of her own, but as she ran through the kitchen double doors she was shot in the head. While the men were distracted, Bella reached over and grabbed the forgotten gun and shot 2 men with shaking bloodied hands. She screamed out and grabbed her arm as the last man ran out of the diner, gun in hand and hightailed it out of there. 

"Dad please don't do this!" She couldn't stop the bleeding. She couldn't stop anything. Her bloodies hands caused her to fumble as she reached for her phone but it a shaking hand halted her attempts at calling 911. He didn't say anything as he looked into her eyes and took her hand to his lips. The scream that left Bella Swan as her father took his last breath could be herd all the way at first beach. 

Bella Swan had never been a weak person. Even as a little girl when she would fall, those big brown eyes of her's would only glaze over and she would get this determined look in her eye and try again. But this time was different and there were no do-overs. Bella stared at the dark mahogany coffin that held her father's body and slowly stood up. The funeral procession was about to begin but she didn't care. As she ran her hand slowly ran over the smooth wood, the wind blew and with it brought the rumbling sounds of motorcycles. In a matter of minutes, black Harley's could be seen coming down the road. Bella recognized who they were immediately and slowly stood up. Everybody could see their cuts now. The Sons of Anarchy had come to Forks Washington. 

Bella recognized Jax and locked eyes with him as he took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. She ran to him and was engulfed by the older man. 

"Sorry, we're late Darlin." He whispered into her hair as she let go. Her body shook with sobs as they came to their knees, his hold on her never loosening.


	3. Chapter 3

When Charlie was still with the Sons, he would go out of his way each day and take time to talk with Jax. Even though he was only 4 years old, he understood things that no child should be able to comprehend. The people of Charming only saw JT's son or a carbon copy of a boy that will one day grow into a criminal and follow in his father's footsteps, never as a boy who just wanted to be a part of something bigger. Charlie saw that in him, he saw into those deep blue eyes and was able to gaze upon that soul that was now kept so closely guarded.

Jaxson's warm leather covered hands slid across Bella's back as he helped her back up. He then took her small hand in his and brought her back to her seat. All eyes were on the sons as they disembarked their bike’s and walked quietly to the back where they stood. The service seemed to pick up speed once the sons arrived. There were times when Bella would zone out completely and Jax would just squeeze her hand to bring her back from the edge. Jaxson himself had been to that edge many times, the first one being when JT died. Recently what really had been pushing him to the edge was guns, ever since Clay dies, Jax had been trying to get SOA and all the chapters connected to it to stop gun running.

Before they knew it, the service was over, and Bella was being handed a folded American flag to put on the Chiefs coffin before it being lowered into the ground. Her legs wobbled as Jaxson helped her walk forward.

 _I’m so sorry dad_. She thought as she laid her forehead against the coffin. As her father was slowly lowered into the ground, people began getting up and giving their condolences as they walked past her. To her and Jax’s annoyance, Edward Cullen and his family made a show of how sorry they were.

“We are here if you need us, Bella, I’ll be there when you need me,” Edward said staring into Bella’s eyes, they flickered down as Jaxson tightened his hold on her had on the emphasis of when.

“Thanks', but me and my boys got it covered,” Jax said with a nod back of his head, towards the sons who were currently talking to some of the members of the Devil’s Angels. Edward narrowed his eyes and tried to stare down the biker, with an arch of his eyebrow, Jax showed that he was packing. With that, the Cullens were quick to take their leave.

Bella and Jax stayed sitting there until Charlie was completely buried and grass seed was spread on top of his grave. It was night by the time they left the cemetery, the Sons were close behind them. Even though Bella didn’t know them, only semi recognizing Chibs, she hugged each of them and thanked them profusely for coming. They then all boarded their bikes and went on their separate ways. The rest of the sons were staying with the Devils' Angels, while Bella and Jax headed onto her apartment,

Bella Swan lived in a small but well taken care of apartment complex on the edge of Port Angeles. It had a slight ocean view, that normally relaxed her but as she looked out her small balcony today, she felt nothing but sorrow and nerves. With a small sigh, she turned toward her old friend and really looked at him. The years had been kind to him but she could see the stress when she looked into his eyes. Her old friend was trying not to down in his role. Never in her life did she ever expect to see him again. She thought that by now he would be married with kids.

“Go shower darlin, I’ll be here when you get out.” Jax said, sliding his hand to the small of her back. The young women nodded before sliding her arms around his neck and just hugging him. Her small breaths against his neck, made him tighten his hold on her. With a small rub on the back, Jaxson slowly let go of her and watched as she shut the bedroom door.

He took off his gloves and kutte, leaving him in only his sweatshirt and jeans. His hand ran through his blonde locks as he patted himself down for his smokes. Jax’s head rested on the back of the black sofa as he smoked his cigarette. The bedroom door opened and he peered at her through his eyelashes. Bella’s damp wavy hair hung around her shoulders. She was wearing her father's old police academy sweatshirt that stopped just below mid-thigh (all apart of the fake history that was created when Charlie became chief for the WSN) and a pair of oversized fabric shorts. Jaxson gave her a small smile and waved his cigarette in the air as in offering.

“Nah, I need something stronger tonight.” Bella walked past him to her discarded purse on the counter and pulled out a tiny rectangular box. Jaxson raised his eyebrows as she leaned back and lit the joint and took a drag. Finishing his cigarette he took it from her and took a drag before reaching forward and tuning on the tv, then muting it. The bright colors cast shadows across their features, making them both look wiser upon their years.

“Do you plan to stay here?” Jax asked as he broke the silence, finishing the joint.

“...No.” Bella quietly responded in return while lighting another joint.

“You could always come back with me, SAMCRO is still your home darlin.” Jax pulled Bella to his chest and ran his fingers through her somewhat damp hair.

"He still has a house there you know? I go by there sometimes on own and just try to fix or clean whatever I can, in the off chance that you or your old man comes back around.” Jax muttered the end of his sentence into her hair as she smoked the last bit of her joint and sniffled.

“Thank you, Jaxson. Thank you so much...” Bella trailed off as her body relaxed against him.

Jax stayed like that for a while, his hands absentmindedly stroking her and enjoying the calming presence that he only felt around Abel. He once thought Tara made him feel calm, but it was really himself making him think he was calm around her. She left once he became president, not only leaving him but leaving Abel as well.

 ** _“I...I have sacrificed everything for you I have tried to see what you see how you see it, but I can’t, All I see are the lies and the violence and how it's changed you. Turned you into a monster. A...and that’s why I’m leaving you, Jax, that’s why by this time tomorrow I will be gone.”_** (Quote taken from SOA season 6, said by Tara Teller. In this story Tara Knowles

Jax gently picked up Bella and laid her down on her bed. Before he walked away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him gently int bed with her. Once he was next to her, sleep overtook her once again. Jax held her all night and didn’t sleep until sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. It has been hard these last couples of months. My parent's divorce is getting worse and I’m in the process of transferring colleges. I do want to say thank you all so much for your loving comments and favorites! Please keep in mind that my story does not have a beta and I normally write these chapters late at night in my room in the dark. All mistakes belong to me and this is a fanfiction. Meaning that I can say Devil’s Angels or Hells Angels in any which way I want. This is my story, my rules. I had a rude comment and I don’t take that shit laying down, much like Bella.

Jax and Bella woke late morning the next day and began to quietly pack up the apartment. They finished around 1 pm at the apartment and headed over to the house in Bella’s red pickup. It had been a gift late birthday gift from her father. It was a monster and gave her hell sometimes but she loved it all the same. For a long time, they didn’t move from there spots, Jax watched as Bells’s eyes seemed to cloud over and shift over the house like she was seeing a ghost of a memory. Her eyebrows creased as her shoulders became more hunched. He slid his hand out of hers and smoothed it out with his thumb, with that same hand he gently lifted her chin. Bella came back to herself when those blue eyes met hers. With a nod, Jax exited the truck and headed toward the house.

Everything and nothing had changed at once. The old blanket that grandma swan had made was haphazardly thrown over the recliner like Charlie had just gotten up. A forgotten half-filled beer bottle was on the table next to the remote. They slowly made their way around the house, picking up things here and there. Before leaving Bella grabbed Charlie's old SAMCRO kutte and her favorite picture off the wall. It was of a picture of them standing in front of Bella’s motorcycle laughing. Bella had just come out of the dance studio ( that she would later teach in herself) when Charlie surprised Bella with flowers by her bike. He knew how important dance was to Bella and would bring her flowers when she was having hard times. She expressed herself through dance and whenever Charlie watched her, he knew what was going on in her mind. That’s how alike they were. The sound of car doors shutting drew them outside. Jacob and Billy Black along with Paul Lahote and his 8-year-old son Danny stood outside, their expressions sad. 

Words were not spoken as goodbyes were made. The Black family knew to watch over the house and that they could use it as needed. Paul held onto Bella longer then Jax would have liked but it wasn’t just filled, it was a brother and sister farewell. The reservation was close to the Hells Angels clubhouse, in fact, many members of the club were from the reservation. Bella and Paul slowly let go of each other and the focus turned to Danny. The young boy threw his arms around the crouched 23-year-old causing her to almost fall back. All that could be heard was the soft whisperings of Bella into the boy's ear as he sniffled, his head buried in her chest. In Bella’s sophomore year of high school, she stumbled upon Paul in the forest by First Beach. She literally stumbled into him, there were beer bottles surrounding the then 17-year-old boy. Instead of yelling at him as Paul expected, she sat down next to him and lit a cigarette as the watched the inky black sea churn against the grey sky. Paul eventually told her how he got a girl pregnant and that she didn’t want the baby. Paul was planning on marrying Rachel, they had been together for 2 years. In Paul's drunken ramble he told Bella that if it was a boy he would be named after his late father Danny and if it was a girl then she would be named Raven after his late mother. Paul’s parents had been killed in a car accident when he was 15 years old. The tribe had been taking care of him, but it wasn’t enough, so he became a prospect. Bella stayed quiet the entire time Paul talked, by the time he finished, it was dark out. Ever since that day, they were close. Paul would call Bella in the middle of the night when his emotions and worried about Rachel and the pregnancy got to him. Whenever he would call, Bella would never reassure him because she didn’t know. 2 weeks later Rachel was rushed to the hospital for a drug overdose and an emergency C-section. Danny was a 4 pounds when he was born but he had a strong heartbeat. Rach died on the operating table. Bella became the sister he didn't know he needed and Paul became the bother Bella always needed. 

“Be good for them,” Bella said looking into the 8-year-olds eyes. With a kiss on the forehead and one last look at her family, she and Jax got into the cherry red Chevy truck that she and Charlie had restored and headed out of Forks. As they continued on the road, motorcycles appeared behind them. Bella squeezed Jaz hand as they passed the diner, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

They only stopped when it was absolutely necessary. Bella had fallen asleep about 200 miles back. The stress and sadness lulling her to a dreamless but warm sleep with her head in Jax’s lap. Jax was running his fingers through Bella’s hair when his phone started buzzing on the seat.

“Hey Op,” whispered Jax. “ Everything goin okay?”

“As good as it can go given the circumstances.”

Clay Morrow was dead and the new chief was on the sons' ass about it. Stalling the business that Jax didn't even want to be in. Stalling the business that Jax didn’t know how to get out of. Jax Teller was barely staying afloat, almost drowning at times.

“Okay brother, be back soon.” With the tap of a button, Jax was back in his thought. He never forgot about Charlie, he was a lot like JT and that's part of the reason why Clay never liked him. Bella was the only person he knows that could make changing oil look graceful. The girl in questing shifted and made him painfully aware of where her head was. With a sigh Bella settled back down smiled when Jax’s had resumed its previous task. 

Bright light and a warm breeze are what began to wake up Bella Swan. The warm a hand on her head is what actually woke her up. Slowly she sat up and made eye contact with Jax. She smiled at him, the sunlight playing off his baby blue eyes for a second making her forget to breathe. He looked worn but beautiful.  
“Sleep well darlin?” Jax asked as he popped a cigarette in his mouth and offered on to her.

“ Surprisingly yes, but you should have woken me up to switch off.”  
“You needed your sleep, Bella.”

Normally she would argue over this but with what had happened recently she agreed with him. They both quality finished smoking as they passed the Welcome to Charming Sign.

“Well, darlin welcome to Charming, your new home.”


End file.
